Ice Age 4: Shira en la nueva manada
by Zairo2012
Summary: Shira está ahora en una nueva familia, en ella encontrará amor, aventuras y una que otra discusión a los largo de toda la historia, Diego mantiene desconcentrado y no le quiere decir a nadie por qué, Many es el único que tiene idea, lean para saber que pasara.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, primero que todo, soy nuevo en los fics de Ice Age, me gusta escribir bastante, actualizar más seguido, lo que esté en medio de los = serán para indicar lugares y horarios, los / son para las acciones, los paréntesis para encerrar pensamientos y el punto de vista será así ejemplo: Diego: ¿dónde busco refugio? /decía mientras miraba a mi alrededor/ (debe haber una presa para dársela a Shira, se ve hambrienta). Eso es todo por ahora, aquí los dejo con el comienzo.

Capítulo 1: Buscando nueva casa

Many: Diego, ahora hay que buscar un lugar para refugiarnos

Diego: claro…

Shira: /miraba hacia los demás, hambrienta/ (no puedo comerme a los amigos de Diego)

Diego: ¿en qué piensas?, te veo algo preocupada, el capitán tripa desapareció, además dudo que nos encuentre

Shira: tengo hambre

Diego: ¿qué quieres gatita?

Shira: jajaja, muy gracioso /decía tranquilamente/

"se escuchan gritos desde la orilla del mar"

Pescado enorme: /intentaba alcanzar mi presa/ ven aquí pequeña

"este era como los de la era de hielo 2"

Sid: /voltee a ver de donde provenían los gritos/ abuelita, corre

Abuelita de Sid: ven amiguito, tú debes ser amigo de mi mascota

Diego: /me lancé sobre el gran pez/ te voy a…

"todos los demás miraban"

Diego: te voy a hablar un rato sobre la vida y muchas cosas más de nuestra familia…

"todos vuelven a lo suyo"

Shira: ¿qué pasa?

Diego: /arrastré al gran pez hacía detrás de unas rocas donde nadie nos viera/ aquí tienes tu cena gatita

Pescado enorme: /aplasté al dientes de sable/ ¡ja!, momento, agua, agua

Shira: /moví el gran pez de encima de Diego/ ¿qué pasa gatito no puedes con tu presa?

Diego: /tomaba aire, pues el pescado me había evitado respirar unos segundos/ tu cena se escapa /señalé al pescado que daba brincos hasta la orilla/

Shira: /corrí por mi cena, lo alcancé y lo llevé junto a Diego/

Diego: /estaba de pie y ayudé a desgarrar al gran pez/ ¿quieres un poco?

Shira: se ve delicioso /empecé a comer/

"Sid se acercaba y los dientes de sable no se dan cuenta"

Sid: /me paré en frente de ellos y quedé sorprendido, más bien traumado/ hay pero que cosas, ¡sangre! /me desmayé/

Shira: /inspeccioné al perezoso/ ¿estará bien?

Diego: claro que sí, luego lo acostaré en la playa y pensará que solo fue una pesadilla

Shira: jajaja, sí que son grandes amigos, ¿es la primera vez que te mira cazar?

Diego: una vez tuve que dejar mi almuerzo por su culpa, pero me agrada

Shira: ¿dejaste tu almuerzo?

Diego: sí… tenía hambre, encontré un perezoso, lo iba a devorar entero pero llegó Sid y tuve que dejarlo ir

Shira: lástima, los vegetarianos son más saludables que algunos carnívoros, como este que cazaste

Diego: lo hice por ti

Shira: ¿qué?

Diego: lo hice por mí

Shira: aaaa

Diego: porque tenía hambre

Shira: ¿alguna vez pensaste en comerte al mamut?

Diego: no me lo recuerdes, espero que no quieras eso

Shira: solo preguntaba, yo una noche, tenía tanta hambre que me comí a un marinero /decía con las orejas gachas/

Diego: ¿enserio?

Shira: si…

Diego: ¿nadie te descubrió?

Shira: le dije al capitán que había saltado del barco, me creyó, tenías mucha razón, para él yo no era nada, él me estaba, me estaba…

Diego: utilizando

Shira: así es, gracias por entender, es que estaba en aprietos y juré que sería parte de su tripulación si me salvaba la vida

Diego: no te preocupes… ahora estás en una nueva manada, en la que todos nos cuidamos unos a los otros

Shira: gracias Diego

Diego: de nada gatita

Shira: /le arrojé un pedazo de carne a la cara/ jajaja te vez gracioso

Diego: /me quité el pedazo de carne/ con la comida se juega y después de devora, ahora disfrútala, con Many vigilándome es difícil conseguir comida, pues hay que evitar a Morita y a Sid, se trauman con facilidad

Shira: jajaja, que manada tan loca, ¿no?, un mamut, un perezoso, dos dientes de sable

Diego: así es, el comienzo de un mal chiste

Shira: por casualidad tienen peleas entre ustedes

Diego: claro que no, nos llevamos muy bien, al comienzo no mucho

Shira: me lo imagino, tener que adaptarse a una nueva manada

Diego: no creo que te cueste trabajo adaptarse a esta, solo tienes que soportar a Sid, la abuelita y cazar lejos de todos

Shira: pues veremos cómo me va /me levanté y me dirigí con Many/

Diego: /me terminé lo que quedaba del gran pez y arrastré a Sid a la orilla de la playa/ espero que el nivel del agua no suba, mucho /me alejé de Sid/

=3:00 p.m.=

=3:00 p.m.=

Shira: /me pare frente a Many/ hola, ¿qué haces?

Many: estoy buscando una nueva casa

Shira: /vi una cueva/ ¿qué tal esa cueva?

Many: se ve perfecta, esperemos que tenga entradas de luz dentro

Shira: /entré en la cueva/ ¿puedes ver?

Many: /estaba caminando despacio para no estrellarme con algo/ no

Shira: ¡detente!

Many: /me detuve y con mi trompa toque una roca que había en frente/ gracias, eso estuvo cerca

Shira: /subí por unas rocas y quité unas piedras/ ya está

"La cueva queda más iluminada"

Many: /me acerqué a las rocas/ excelente trabajo Shira, ahora hay que llamar a los demás, pero Morita tardará más, espero que le vaya bien con sus... Amigos...

Diego: /los seguía todo el tiempo/ así es, excelente gatita

Shira: no me llames gatita

Many: jajaja, ustedes dos si que se la pasan bien

Diego: bueno... Sí

Shira: yo también, hey dientes de sables, has más agujeros en el techo

Diego: /me subí a unas rocas y las quité/ ya está perfecto este lugar

Many: buen trabajo Diego, ahora como ya dije, ¿puedes ir a buscar a mi hija?, solo ve con Shira y mira si está bien

Diego: claro amigo, ¿vienes gatita?

Shira: /seguí a Diego/ jajaja, eres muy gracioso

Many: /los seguía a 4 metros de distancia/ (vaya parejita)

"Diego y Shira salen de la cueva, se dirigen a buscar a Morita, mientras Many va a buscar a Elli"

=con Diego y Shira=

"Caminaban por unas montañas estaban por una saliente y abajo había una caída de unos 50 metros"

Diego: ¿asustada gatita?

Shira: un poco, ¿qué tal tú?

Diego: hay mucha altura, solo pienso no pienses en la caída y todo saldrá...

"Diego se resbala y queda colgando de las garras"

Shira: /le extendía una pata, mientras con las otras me aferraba a la roca/ agarra mi pata, no te sueltes

Diego: pero ambos caeremos

"Una corriente de aire sacude a Diego"

Shira: /vi que Diego se iba a caer y extendí ambas patas delanteras, lo agarré y lo halé haciendo que cayera sobre mí/ ¿estás bien?

Diego: me salváste la vida /abracé a Shira/

Shira: /me sonrojé al extremo/ a... Ya... Fue... Suficiente Diego

Diego: /me separé de Shira y me sonrojé/ lo siento, fue el susto, estaba algo nervioso y...

Shira: (eso fue lindo, ¿qué cosas digo?, soy una dientes de sable, soy ruda, pero por dentro tengo sentimientos) me alegra que estés bien

Diego: (que locura lo que acaba de pasar)

Shira: tienes razón, ten más cuidado, podrías perder una de tus 7 vidas

Diego: ja, ja, mejor sigamos buscando a Morita

Shira: como digas /seguí caminando hasta que cruzamos todo ese difícil camino/ menos mal ya todo terminó

Diego: /miraba al cielo/ ¡au! /me estrellé contra un árbol/

Shira: /vi como se había estrellado, caminaba a su lado, fuí a ayudarlo/ ¿estás bien?, te veo muy distraído, casi te caes allá atrás, no te fijas en lo que tienes al frente...

Diego: no es nada, estoy bien /decía volviendo a caminar/

Shira: /iba caminando al lado de Diego/ (se ve muy pensativo, o no, se estrellará otra vez) ¡cuidado!

Diego: /miré el árbol y me detuve/ gracias /rodee el árbol y seguí caminando, pero fuí detenido/

Shira: /me pare en frente obstaculizándole el paso a Diego/ dime por favor en que piensas tanto

Diego: por favor no preguntes /retrocedí/

Shira: creo que me escondes algo

Diego: claro que no…

Shira: vamos dime, no le diré a nadie más, lo juro

Diego: es que, es que… /pensaba/ (¿qué hago?)

Shira: no te dejaré pasar hasta que me lo digas

Diego: /traté de pasar por otro lado pero Shira se me adelantó y de nuevo me tapó el paso/ por favor Shira, ahora no

Shira: raro que me llames por mi nombre y no gatita

Diego: bueno es que eres una (hermosa) gatita

Shira: jajaja, muy gracioso, está bien sigamos /decía empezando a avanzar/

Diego: gracias

Shira: ¿por qué?

Diego: por dejar el tema, seguiré más atento /decía mientras la miraba a los ojos y caminaba hasta que me estrellé con algo grande pero suave/ este árbol está más suave que los anteriores… /miré bien y me fijé que era Many

Many: ¿te parezco un árbol?, amigo

Diego: ¿cómo llegaste más rápido que nosotros?

Many: /señalé con mi trompa el camino que habían recorrido y por el que yo vine/ tome el camino corto

Shira: quería decírtelo Diego, pero te veía muy concentrado en tus pensamientos

Many: yo sé en qué pensabas, tenías una distracción

Diego: /miré a Shira y luego a Many/ no lo creo, no pensaba que te enojarías conmigo si no encontrábamos a tu hija

Many: (mejor lo dejo, espero que pronto le diga a Shira lo que siente, espero sea pronto, porque quizás luego la pierda, pero yo creo que no, solo date prisa Diego)

Diego: ¿quieres decirme algo?

Many: sí, ya encontré a mi hija

Sid: /me acerqué a ellos, estaba detrás de Many/ tuve un extraño sueño, soñé que tú mi amigo, estabas en una cita con Shira /voltee a ver a Shira/ está justo aquí, esa sangre era muy real

Shira: jajaja

Diego: /me sonrojé/ si… que… sueño… más raro, si

Shira: enserio creo que tienes algo que te preocupa mucho, debe ser algo muy importante

Continuará, esto por ahora, espero les guste, no olviden sus reviews, me animan a seguir actualizando, adiós a todos que estén bien.


	2. capítulo 2: descubriendo un secreto

capítulo 2: descubriendo un secreto

Many: anda Diego, dile

Diego: no es nada, enserio Shira

Shira: te ves muy nervioso

Sid: ¿cuándo tienen una cita?

Diego: /me sonrojé aún más y me retiré lentamente sin que se dieran cuenta/

Shira: /voltee donde estaba Diego/ Diego... ¿A dónde fue?

Many: que raro, estaba aquí hace un momento

Sid: quizás fue a planear una cita, ¿saben dónde está mi abuelita?

Many: no tengo idea

Shira: ¿ayudo a buscarla?

Sid: si, podría ser, me serviría mucho tu ayuda

Shira: excelente, ¿por dónde?

Many: creo que se fue con Elli

Shira: /empecé a correr/ entonces andando

Sid: espérame, eres muy rápida /decía cansado luego de una pequeña distancia/

Shira: /volví donde estaba Sid y lo llevé sobre mi lomo/ ahora sí

Sid: /me agarraba con fuerza/ esto fantástico

Many: /los observaba/ Diego nunca hiso eso, jajaja, se ver que a Sid le encanta el paseo en tigre

=cerca de ahí, en unas rocas=

Diego: /di un vistazo para ver si no estaban y solo vi a Many/ menos mal

Morita: /miré a Diego ahí escondido y fuí a saludarlo/ hola Diego

Diego: /me sobre salté/ ¡a!, no me asustes así

Morita: perdón, solo venía a saludar, es que mis amigos están jugando a las escondidas y yo tengo hambre, ¿sabes dónde está mi mamá?

Diego: no, pero tu Papá está ahí /lo señalé/ no puede saber que estoy aquí /decía caminando por el camino largo de vuelta

Morita: ok, adiós /me dirigí con Papá/

Many: hola hija, ¿dónde estabas mi angelito?

Morita: con mis amigos

Many: si, tus amigos…

Morita: ¿dónde está mamá?

Many: ella está en casa

Morita: ya quiero ver nuestra nueva casa

Many: ¿dónde está Louis?

Morita: él está jugando con mis amigos

Many: a genial, vamos entonces a casa

"Así dicho mamut y su hija emprenden un corto viaje a casa, mientras que Diego el camino largo decide recorrer, para pensar mejor"

=En la estrecha saliente=

Diego: vamos, despacio, tu puedes, solo no mires abajo, no mires abajo /decía nervioso, luego miré abajo/ hay que miedo

Shira: /escuché a Diego y fui a ver que hacía, me acerqué silenciosamente/ hola Diego

Diego: /di un salto/ ¡a!, hola gatita /decía apenado por mi actitud tan cobarde/

Shira: ¿qué haces aquí?

Diego: mirando el paisaje /voltee mi vista hacía las montañas cercanas/

Shira: /miré hacia donde miraba Diego/ vaya vista, ¿qué te tiene tan nervioso?, no eres así…

Diego: es que… estoy enfermo, es /miré abajo/ es la altura

Shira: jajaja, que risa me das

Diego: /llegué al otro lado con ayuda de Shira/ gracias, me siento avergonzado por mi actitud

Shira: jajaja

Diego: hey ya

Shira: jajaja

Diego: basta, fue suficiente

Shira: jajaja

Diego: como quieras /decía alejándome con rumbo a casa/

Shira: espera /lo seguía/

Diego: ya está, me siento mejor

Shira: enserio Diego… dime qué tienes

Diego: no te puedo decir (no Te pUedo decir)

"XD"

Shira: ok, ¿has tenido amigos de tu especie? /preguntaba mientras caminaba/

Diego: no

Shira: a… ahora entiendo…

Diego: /empecé a correr/ recordé algo importante, adiós

Shira: ¿qué? /aceleré el paso solo siguiéndolo/ me canso, me canso /fingí cansarme/

Diego: (se cansa, ahora me esconderé) /me oculté entre unas rocas/

Shira: /había visto por donde se ocultó, lo seguía a unos 10 metros de distancia, pasé de largo fingiendo que no lo había visto esconderse/ ¡diego!

Diego: (se fue) /salí a revisar/ menos mal /empecé a caminar hacía la nueva casa/

Shira: /me devolví despacio y lo vi, entonces empecé a espiarlo/

Diego: /voltee a ver atrás y vi pasar por mi lado a los amigos de Morita junto con Louis/ hola muchachos

Ethan: adiós dientes de sable, raro que no quiera comernos chicas

Steffie: sería divertido

Ethan: sería una gran carrera

"Los mamuts se pierden de vista para Diego"

Diego: que divertido, jugando como amigos

Shira: /observaba a Diego detalladamente/ (¿qué tienes diego?)

Diego: ojalá yo tuviera alguien para jugar y pasarla bueno

Louis: /me acercaba bajo tierra y salí/ hola Diego, deberías dejar de hablar solo, ¿a dónde se dirigen los demás?

Diego: van hacia el llano al que llegamos

Louis: genial, gracias /volví bajo tierra y seguí el camino/

Diego: para mí que Morita y este son pareja, jajaja, ojalá yo tuviera una, solo falta que Sid ya tenga cuando llegué, debo dejar de hablar solo enserio el topo espín tiene razón

Shira: /me detuve a pensar/ (qué locura, ya se lo que el dientes de sable tiene… un corazón blando, lo sabía)

Diego: (ya falta poco, solo un kilómetro) /baje la cabeza/ (debo acelerar el paso) /pero me detuve al ver a Shira pasar a toda velocidad/

Shira: ¡alcanzame!

Diego: /empecé a correr tras de ella/ a ya voy

Shira: no me alcanzas Diego /decía mientras corría cada vez mas rápido/

Diego: /la estaba alcanzando/ te tengo gatita, eres toda mia

Shira: /me detuve/ ¿qué dijiste?

Diego: /pare unos metros después y me devolví/ ¿qué?olvídalo, ya llegamos

Shira: vamos a descansar, aún necesito bajar ese gran pescado

Diego: ok

"Diego y Shira entran a la cueva"

Many: todo está listo, Shira y Diego dormirán por allá /señalé una parte oscura/ ya que pueden ver perfectamente en la oscuridad

Shira: se ve genial

Many: no veo mucho, hay unos cuantos montones de nieve que acomodé, espero les guste

Diego: gracias amigo, ¿dónde dormirá Sid?

Many: el dormirá bajo ese pequeño árbol /señalé un árbol ubicado debajo de una entrada de luz/

Sid: /pase por un lado de ellos y me acosté bajo el árbol a dormir/ gracias amigo, espero no tener otra pesadilla

Many: jajaja

Diego: jajaja

Shira: jajaja

Many: encontré un esqueleto muy raro en la orilla de la playa /decía mirando seriamente a Shira/

Diego: no es su culpa, es mi culpa, yo lo maté y deje ahí sus restos

Many: la próxima escóndelo, Morita podría encontrar los restos de un animal y se traumará /decía tranquilamente/

Diego: tendré más cuidado

Many: bien, Shira se encargará de que así sea

Shira: jajaja

Diego: jajaja

Many: jajaja, bien, iré a recorrer el terreno, volveré en un rato

Diego: que te vaya bien

Shira: adiós

"Many se va, en la cueva solo quedan Sid, Diego, Shira, Morita y Elli estaban dormidas"

Shira: si que la pasas bien, ¿así es siempre?

Diego: si

Shira: pero, ¿qué te pasa hoy?, te veo diferente a hace unas horas cuando derrotamos al capitán tripa

Diego: es que yo...

Shira: veo que cuando estás conmigo, no sé tienes una cara alegre...

Diego: es porque...

Shira: dilo ya

Diego: me recuerdas a mi familia, la pasaba con ellos cazando, jugábamos, grandes momentos

Shira: ok (no quiere decirme en verdad)

Diego: (debo actuar igual que antes, ¿qué tengo?, momento... Many me dijo que... Estaba... Enamorado de Shira, no lo creo, bueno... Puede que sí... Pero si le digo dejará de estar conmigo, quizás se vaya)

Shira: otra vez te veo preocupado

Diego: solo recordaba mis días con mis padres y todo eso

Shira: ok, iré a descansar /me eché sobre el pequeño montón de nieve y fingí quedarme dormida, apenas medio viendo con un ojo/

Diego: /me quedé viendo a Shira/ (recuerdo esas sirenas, Shira... Desearía que...) Que descanses gatita /me dirigí a la salida/ (soy Diego, el gran dientes de sable, tengo que... Seguir a Many) /empecé a correr/

Shira: /seguía a Diego/ (descubriré lo que escondes)

"Al pasar unos minutos Diego llega a un gran lano en el que vio a su amigo mamut, charlar con un dientes de sable"

Many: podrías volverte amigo de Diego, creo que le hace falta algo de diversión

Diego: /me acerqué a Many/ ¿diversión?, hola

Tigre: hola

Many: solo te conseguía un amigo

Shira: /miraba todo desde una gran piedra/ ¿qué hacen?

Diego: no hace falta

Tigre: pues yo estaba paseando por aquí, ya tengo que irme, posiblemente no nos volvamos a ver

"El otro tigre se despide y se marcha"

Many: no me dijo eso

Diego: no importa

Many: con Shira es suficiente compañía ¿no?

Diego: bueno, sí

"Ambos iban charlando mientras recorrían varios lugares con Shira siguiéndolos"

Many: ¿ya le has dicho lo que tanto escondes?

Shira: /ponía mucha atención/

Diego: no, ya deja eso, te digo que no estoy enamorado de ella

Many: eso dices, pero en tu blando corazón la adoras

Diego: no es cierto

Many: estás enamorado, estás enamorado Diego: ¿no le dirás a nadie?

Shira: (guao, vaya, vaya, tenía el presentimiento de que lo sabría, ¿me parece lindo?, pues sí chistoso, ¿me enamoré de él?, no, la verdad no)

Many: jajaja, enserio, creo que a Shira le gustas

Diego: ¿qué?, ¿enserio?

Shira: (¿qué?)

Many: te gusta admítelo

Diego: no

Many: le diré que estás enamorado de ella

Diego: está bien, me parece linda, ¿contento?

Many: ja, lo sabía gatito, estás loco por ella

Diego: loco no

Shira: (bien, ya sé lo que tienes Diego)

"Al caer la noche Diego, Shira y Many llegan a casa"

=entrada de la cueva=

=7:00 p.m.=

Many: /entré a la cueva/

Diego: /iba a entrar pero una voz me detiene/

Shira: hola Diego

Diego: ¿dónde estabas?

Shira: por ahí paseando al rededor de la cueva, ¿por?

Diego: por nada /me quedé viendo los ojos de Shira/

Shira: ¿se te perdió algo?

Diego: /voltee la vista a otro lado/ no, nada

Shira: /entré a la cueva y me acosté encima de la nieve/

Diego: /seguí a Shira/ que descanses

Shira: /me acosté junto a Diego/ que duermas bien

Diego: /me sonrojé al tener tan cerca a Shira/ (¿será cierto lo que me dijo Many?)

Shira: /aún no me dormía pero fingía estarlo/ (a ver qué haces blandito)

Diego: /estaba acostado de lado, dándole la espalda a Shira, estaba espalda a espalda con ella/ (se siente tan cálido)

"Todos los demás dormían, los demás animales estaban en otras cuevas y llanos lejanos"

Shira: (esto ¿qué está haciendo?)

Diego: /me eché boca abajo al otro lado de ella/ (eres... Bueno si eres linda gatita)

Shira: (me está contemplando)

"Diego al final se queda dormido"

Shira: /abrí ambos ojos al ver que se había dormido/ Diego, Diego, Diego, así que estás enamorado de mí, jajaja, que tierno

Diego: /me empezaba a despertar/

Shira: /volví a cerrar los ojos/

Diego: solo era un sueño...

Shira: (menos mal)

Diego: ya no puedo ni dormir /hablaba en voz baja/

Shira: (jajaja)

Diego: /mire bien a Shira/ pareces despierta

Shira: (mejor me duermo)

Diego: ojalá tuviera el valor para hablar contigo de lo que siento

Shira: dime /dije en voz baja/

Diego: /me sonrojé y me puse nervioso/ no

Shira: /abrí los ojos y me pare sobre él/ vamos, dímelo

Diego: /la quité de encima/ no

Shira: por favor /le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa/

Diego: /me quedé viendo los ojos de Shira/

Shira: anda dime el gran secreto

Many: /estaba despierto hace unos segundos/ anda Diego confiesale

Diego: a... Yo...

Shira: jajaja

Diego: dile tú

Many: ¿por qué yo?

Diego: Shira, otro día por favor

Shira: ok duerme

Diego: /volví a mi cama/ que descanses

Many: Shira, asle compañía, acuestate a su lado

Shira: de acuerdo

Many: (¿será que a Shira también le gusta Diego?, lo averiguaré) /volví a dormir/

Shira: /me acosté junto a Diego/ que sueñes bien

Diego: gracias Shira

Shira: te ves diferente, igual que antes, ¿te pasó la preocupación?

Diego: a... Sí

Shira: que bueno, espero que me digas lo a que sientes por mí mañana

Diego: a... /estaba nervioso/ (llegó la hora, decirle ahora o nunca)

Continuará… gracias a todos por leer, no olviden sus reviews, me animan a seguir actualizando rápido :D les deseo lo mejor a todos.


	3. capítulo 3: un largo sueño

Capítulo 3: un largo sueño

Shira: (veamos si este tigre enamorado se me declara, pues no quisiera romperle el corazón, ¿qué hago?, fingir amarlo o decirle que no lo amo, no quiero dañarle su ilusión, mañana le preguntaré a Many para ver que me recomienda hacer, al menos encontrar una solución, esto del amor es difícil, se lo que es ser rechazado, no quiero que Diego se sienta así) /finalmente me dormí/

Diego: (¿y si Shira no me ama?, qué tal si ella ama a otro tigre, esto del amor duele mucho, ¿qué hago si piensa que es mentira que estoy enamorado de ella?, mañana le preguntaré a Many qué hacer, sí eso haré) /al pasar más o menos media hora me quedé dormido/

=sueño de Diego=

"Diego estaba en un barco pirata solo"

Diego: ¿qué hago aquí? /miraba confundido a todos lados/

"Shira aparece frente a él"

Shira: hola Diego, estoy tan loca por ti

Diego: ¿enserio?, porque yo... Te amo gatita

Shira: vamos a navegar los 7 mares en busca de aventuras juntos

Diego: si, ¿y los demás?

Shira: están muy bien en tierra firme /besé a Diego/ no te preocupes, nos cuidaremos el uno al otro

Diego: si, desde que te vi, quedé perdidamente enamorado

Shira: pues aquí me tienes Diego, no volveremos a separarnos nunca

Diego: /abracé a Shira/ te amo, eres mi pareja perfecta

Shira: así es, soy tu gatita

Diego: /escuché unos ruidos que venían de en frente del barco/ ¿qué pasa?

Shira: es el Capitán Tripa

"Ambos barcos quedan frente a frente"

Capitán Tripa: hola dientes de sable, ¿me extrañaron?

Shira: no, Diego dales una lección a esos piratas

Diego: en seguida /vi un cañón y apunté este al barco del Capitán Tripa/ adiós Capitán /disparé acertando/ ja

Capitán Tripa: /me aferraba de un pedazo de hielo que se alejaba del otro barco/ me vengaré, de ti y el mamut

"El Capitán Tripa desaparece a la distancia"

Diego: eso fue fácil

Shira: /abracé a Diego/ eres mi héroe

Diego: si lo soy gatita

Shira: /dejé de abrazar a Diego/ no me llames gatita

Diego: como digas... Gatita /decía sonriendo/

Shira: jajaja, ok

Diego: eres una gatita preciosa

Shira: gracias, tu eres grande y fuerte tigre

Diego: eres mi ilusión, hermosa

Shira: /besé a Diego/ te amo Diego

Diego: yo a ti Shira

"El barco llega a una isla, Diego y Shira se bajan"

Diego: guao, que paisaje tan hermoso

Shira: ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Diego: yo quiero...

Shira: ¿jugar?

Diego: sí

Shira: bien entonces, ¡alcanzame! /empecé a correr/

Diego: /corría tras ella/ te alcanzaré gatita

Shira: /empecé a correr en círculos al rededor de Diego/

Diego: /empecé a seguirla con los ojos y me quedé mareado, luego me eche al suelo/ espera que la cabeza me da vueltas

Shira: jajaja, me haces reír mucho Diego

Diego: /me levanté/ ya estoy bien Shira

Shira: aaaa...¿ya te cansaste tigre?

Diego: muy graciosa, jejeje, no, no estoy cansado, solo algo mareado es todo... Gatita

Shira: jajaja, se oye lindo cuando me dices gatita

Diego: grrr, gatita

Shira: eso hizo que se me erizara el pelo

Diego: jajaja

"De repente todo se torno oscuro, empezó una tormenta"

Shira: vamos a refugiarnos en esa cueva /señalé una cueva/

Diego: /corrí tras Shira hacia la cueva/ menos mal, hay algo raro aquí

Shira: te diré la verdad Diego...

Diego: ¿cuál verdad?

Shira: /baje la cabeza/ yo en realidad no te amo...

Diego: /me puse triste/ ¿qué?

Shira: fingí amarte, para que te sintieras mejor, es que te veía algo deprimido y quise animarte, cuando supe que querías amor... Pensé, al parecer tú estás enamorado de mí, así que sería tu pareja por un tiempo y luego encontrarías a alguien mejor

Diego: pero Shira... Escuchame, yo no amaré a cualquier gatita, te amo a tí

Shira: lo siento Diego, no puedo seguir con esto /decía retirándome bajo la lluvia/

Diego: Shira espera, por favor /salí de la cueva pero Shira ya no estaba/ ¡Shira!, no puede ser, Shira...

"No había respuesta, Diego empezó a buscar por varios lugares sin conseguir resultado, luego se encontró con Many"

Many: Diego, si buscas a Shira rindete, ella se ha ido, para siempre amigo

Diego: no, no, no, ella me rompió el corazón

Many: cuanto lo siento, pronto encontrarás a otra dientes de sable

Diego: pero yo no amaré a otra como Shira /rompí en llanto/

Many: nunca antes te había visto así amigo, entonces te ayudaré a buscarla

Morita: /llegué junto a mi Papá/ hola, ¿puedo acompañar a Louis a una pequeña aventura?

Many: iré contigo

Morita: de acuerdo

Diego: pero...

Many: primero buscaremos a Shira

"En ese momento llega Shira y se lanza contra Diego"

Diego: Shira, volviste /abracé a Shira/ te amo

Shira: suéltame /decía oponiéndome/

Diego: pero te amo

Shira: yo no /me levanté y empecé a andar al rededor de él, con la intención de atacarlo/

Diego: pero, ¿qué haces Shira?

Shira: no tengo opción, no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo, lo siento

Diego: ¿quién te dice que no?

Shira: soy una pirata, no puedo amar

Diego: eso no es cierto, si una vez fuiste pirata no significa que siempre tengas que ser así, yo era un asesino sin piedad, pero cuando encontré una familia, he cambiado, ahora soy...

Shira: eres blando para ser un dientes de sable

Diego: exacto, tu decides que quieres ser

Shira: /abracé a Diego/ ok, estoy enamorada de ti, me liberáste del capitán tripa, gracias Diego

Diego: ¿qué tal un beso de agradecimiento?

Shira: podría ser, solo despierta

Diego: /miraba perdidamente a Shira/ tu eres mi sueño

Shira: enserio despierta, Diego...

"El momento cambió"

Diego: /me desperté, estaba abrazando a Shira, aún era de noche/ lo siento, ¿te incomodé gatita? /dije mientras me separaba un poco, ruborizado/

Shira: /me acerqué más a Diego/

Diego: a… ¿tienes frío?

Shira: si Diego, tengo mucho frío, estaba mejor con tu cálido cuerpo cerca al mío

Diego: (¿estoy soñando?)

Shira: ¿te ocurre algo?

Diego: no /estaba junto a Shira/ (parece gustarle tenerme cerca)

Shira: siento no haber decidido irme con ustedes antes

Diego: si, te hice entrar en razón

Shira: muchas gracias por eso, ¿querías que fuera contigo?

Diego: bueno decía eso porque estaba nervioso, los piratas ya venían

Shira: lo sé, el capitán Tripa me amenazó, me dijo que si no te mataba, yo sería una alfombra en su plancha

Diego: ¿por qué te quedáste?

Shira: me quedé porque no quería que por mi culpa los alcanzara Tripa

Diego: recuerdo esos momentos…

Shira: te vi muy deprimido, ¿por qué?

Diego: porque… porque no viniste con nosotros

Shira: queras decir… contigo

Diego: bueno sí, eres una hermosa gatita, no soportaba verte con esos piratas y…

Shira: /abracé a Diego/

Diego: ¿esto es un sueño?, que alguien me pellizque

Shira: /besé a Diego/ ¿eso es bastante real?

Diego: /me deprimí/ es un sueño, tú no me besarías

Shira: hey… ¿en serio crees que es imposible que yo te ame?

Diego: es que eres un sueño para mí

Shira: /le un suave golpe a Diego/ ¿te dolió?

Diego: un poco, creo que… ¡esto no es un sueño!

Shira: shhh… silencio gatito, nos van a oír

Diego: eres tan linda Shira

Shira: eres el primero que me lo dice, que dulce

Diego: eres la primera gatita que amo

Shira: Manny lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Diego: cuando salimos de la isla, él y Sid empezaron a molestarme contigo, jajaja

Shira: dime que me amas Diego, dímelo

Diego: pero ya te lo dije Shira, eres todo para mí… un momento… /miré a mi alrededor/ ¿dónde están los demás?

Shira: esto es lo que tienes en tu mente /salía de la cueva/ sígueme Diego

=afuera de la cueva=

Diego: no lo puedo creer

Shira: se lo que sueñas, estoy conectada contigo

Diego: ¿cómo? /deje de mirar que estábamos en la isla en la que Shira reflexionó/

Shira: yo te amo, ¿recuerdas que en este lugar hace un día, te hice caso a lo que me dijiste?

"en frente de ellos estaba el sitio en el que Shira hace caer a Diego antes de que este suba al barco con Manny, Sid y su abuelita"

Diego: ¿estoy soñando?

Shira: si, cuando quieras soñarás conmigo, solo tienes que llamarme, recuerda, no sacas de tu mente, estoy atrapada en tu corazón

Diego: ¿cómo te libero?

Shira: dime que me amas, Diego, sé que tú puedes… finjo ser dura, pero por dentro soy como tú

Diego: por eso eres la gatita perfecta para mí

Shira: cuando despiertes… llévame a un lugar solo, mirame a los ojos por unos minutos y recuerdo este momento, has de este sueño una realidad Diego /decía acariciándole la cabeza/ en la vida real te amo /lo besé profundamente/

Diego: yo… yo no quiero despertar, quiero seguir contigo

Shira: solo di que amas y yo estaré contigo por el resto de tu vida

Diego: así lo haré Shira, te haré mi sueño hecho realidad, te lo juro

Shira: no hagas promesas a una chica, si sabes que no vas a cumplirlas…

Diego: /callé a Shira con un largo beso/ lo cumpliré…

Shira: has lo mismo que hiciste en este sueño, hazlo, sé que puedes

Diego: quiero quedarme un tiempo más

Shira: como quieras, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Diego: ¿qué haría Shira en este momento si le dijera que es una gatita?

Shira: ya no me enoja eso, me encanta que me llames gatita, suena tierno

Diego: momento… ¿me dijiste hace unos momentos que solo pienso en ti y nada más, que esto es lo que más deseo?

Shira: así es

Diego: debe haber algo más /me concentré/

Sid: /llegué junto a Diego/ hola Diego, así que tienes mucho ardor

Manny: /me acerqué/ es amor lo que siente

Shira: hola Manny

Manny: Diego te dijo el gran secreto que te esconde

Shira: si

Diego: hola amigos, claro son parte de mi sueño

Sid: /junté a Shira y Diego frente a frente/ ahora un besito

Shira: /besé a Diego/

Manny: a… que linda pareja hacen los dos, Diego un dientes de sable tan duro y Shira una dientes de sable tan dura como Diego, jajaja

"En ese momento se acerca el barco con el capitán Tripa y su tripulación"

Capitán Tripa: hola Shira, así que decidiste irte con ellos, mmm, eras una gatita mala

Diego: /me opuse/ voy a hundir tu nave al fondo de estos mares

Capitán Tripa: intentalo

El resto de la tripulación: jajaja

Diego: /di un salto al barco y lo impacte como tuviera el triple de peso de Manny, saltando otra vez a mi posición al frente de Shira/ ahí tienes

"La nave de Tripa se llena de grietas y empieza a fragmentarse"

Capitán Tripa: nooo, mi barco

Diego: y te quedarás ahí, porque un buen capitán se hunde con su nave

"El barco se hunde con todos en él"

Shira: jajaja /abracé y besé a Diego/ mi héroe, siempre lo serás

Diego: claro Shira /decía perdiéndome en sus ojos/

Manny: suerte con su relación gatitos

Sid: luego seré tío de un pequeño o pequeña dientes de sable

Diego: /me sonrojé/

Shira: tendrías hijos conmigo un día

Diego: quizás /decía muy nervioso/

Shira: eres igual que en la vida real

Diego: la vida en sueños en increíble, puedes hacer lo que quieras

Shira: ¿qué harás ahora?

Diego: volverte realidad Shira, eso haré /decía decidido/

=fin del sueño=

Diego: /abrí los ojos y tenía a Shira sobre mí observándome/ ¿qué ocurre?

Shira: decías te amo, muchas veces y qué harías algo así como un sueño hecho realidad

Continuará… no olviden sus reviews, gracias a todos los que me apoyan para hacer este fic, espero que les guste.


	4. capítulo 4: juntos para siempre

Capítulo 4: juntos para siempre

Diego: ¿qué?

Shira: olvídalo /me disponía a buscar a Manny, me levanté y salí de la cueva/

Diego: /seguía a Shira sigilosamente/

=afuera de la cueva=

=7:00 a.m.=

Manny: hola Shira

Shira: hola Manny, quiero hablar algo contigo

Manny: se de qué se trata, ¿lo amas?

Shira: bueno, Diego es lindo, chistoso

Manny: forman una pareja ideal

Shira: he estado esperando a que me lo diga, pero lo veo muy nervioso para decírmelo

Manny: jajaja, Diego oculta lo que siente, cuando estábamos en el barco, de venida para acá, decía que Diego sentía amor, me dijo que no le daba hambre, ni sueño, que quizás se había enfermado, le dije que estaba enamorado, no quizo aceptarlo

Shira: jajaja, tendré que decirle entonces

Manny: serán muy felices

Diego: /me alejé de ellos/

=cerca a las montañas anteriores=

Diego: guao, ella me ama, la sorprenderé con... (Pensaba) ya sé, le dedicaré una canción, como la de la llegada, we are... Family...

Shira: /llegué junto a Diego/ hola, ¿qué haces?

Diego: cantando... Shira yo te quiero decir algo

Shira: yo también

Manny: /observaba de cerca/

Diego: las gatitas primero...

Shira: dilo tú

Manny: (esto se irá largo)

Diego: enserio Shira, tu eres una hermosa gatita y...

Shira: anda, dilo...

Diego: yo te...

Morita: /estaba bajando a toda velocidad en un tronco con mis amigos por la colina, estrellamos a Diego, este quedó agarrado del la parte de adelante/ lo siento

Diego: ¡aaaa!

Shira: /miraba por donde iba el tronco/ hay no...

Manny: /me acerqué a Shira/ esto si es difícil, es el destino que quiere que esperen

Shira: yo no esperaré más /le pedí a Manny que derribara un pequeño árbol, lo tallé para que quedara perfecto, acto seguido me fui colina abajo/ ¡Diego!

"Shira logra alcanzarlos, se posiciona al lado derecho de este"

Diego: hola Shira /decía muy asustado, saqué valor y salté hasta el tronco de Shira/ lo logré, ahora, para esta cosa

Shira: no pensé en eso

Diego: ¡¿qué?!

Shira: salta conmigo, uno, dos... Tres /salté/

Diego: /salté, di unas vueltas por la nieve y quedé echado a un lado de Shira/ no volveré a acercarme a los precipicio

Shira: hay... El gatito le teme a las alturas...

Diego: ja, ja, muy graciosa

Shira: mejor subimos

"Una vez arriba"

Diego: ahora mejor vamos a cazar, ya tengo hambre

Shira: no si llego primero al llano /empecé a correr/

Diego: /corrí tras de ella/

"Ambos llegan a una subida, parecida a la que estaba en la isla, Shira hábilmente sube y espera a Diego"

Diego: Shira espera, no soy tan ágil

Shira: o vamos gatito, te espero

Diego: /buscaba la forma de subir/ no puedo

Shira: /bajé/ Diego, te enseñaré a trepar ágilmente

Diego: /abracé a Shira/ gracias, gracias /la solté/ lo siento, me emocioné, es que tienes una habilidad excelente

Shira: (guao, me abrazó, eso se sintió... Cálido)

Diego: ¿qué pasa Shira?

Shira: dime algo, ¿cuál es tu mayor sueño?

Diego: no Te lo pUedo decir

Shira: ¿enserio? /abracé a Diego/ ¿qué sientes?

=en la cueva=

Morita: /estaba hablando con mis amigos/ ¿qué tal les parece?

Ethan: está genial, ¿qué tal si vamos a pasear en el barco?

Steffie: sería una gran aventura

Morita: no gracias, yo me quedo aquí

Louis: yo también me quedo

Ethan: bien, entonces vamos chicos, que tengan un buen rato de pareja /empecé a salir junto con los demás/

Morita y Louis: ¿qué? /me sonrojé/

=de vuelta con Diego y Shira=

Shira: /seguía abrazando a Diego/ ¿estás ahí?

Diego: a... Si, digo...

Shira: vamos, se que hay algo que me escondes

Diego: /me liberé y me alejé de ella hacia la playa a la que llegamos, la cual está cerca de la cueva/

Shira: ¿a dónde va? (Lo seguiré luego, ahora tengo hambre) /me dispuse a cazar/

=cerca a la playa=

"Estaba el barco en callado y Diego se acerca"

Diego: voy a remodelar esta nave

=2 horas después=

=barco en la playa 10:06 a.m.=

Diego: /estaba en la cubierta mirando todo lo que había hecho/ esta será una gran sorpresa para Shira, espero le guste, si, le gustará

=cerca de ahí, en el lugar donde almorzaron el día anterior=

Shira: /masticaba los restos de mi presa/ esto no sabe bien, pero me satisface el hambre

=en el barco=

Diego: /escuché un ruido del agua y me puse alerta, fui a la plancha la cual estaba del lado sobre el agua a ver que era/ ¿quién está ahí?

"Algo sale del agua y cae en frente de Diego"

Gran pez: hola gato

Diego: genial, no tendré que ir por comida

Gran pez: /salte sobre él/ ja, quién está ahora abajo de la cadena alimenticia

Diego: /intentaba levantarme pero era casi imposible moverme/ aire, aire /clave mis garras en las escamas de este/ toma esto

"El pez grande se le quita de encima para gritar de dolor"

=en la pequeña cueva con Shira=

Shira: ¿qué fue eso? /salí a ver, a lo lejos vi un barco/ ¿capitán tripa? /me lancé a correr hasta el barco, me subí a este y me lancé a atacar, caí tumbando a Diego/ lo siento

Diego: atrápalo a él /señalé al gran pez que se quería ir ya/

Gran pez: hay no, agua, agua

Shira: /maté al gran pez, luego observé que el barco tenía características o cosas diferentes/ esta bonito, ¿quién lo remodeló?

Diego: lo hice para ti, te iba a preparar la cena pero...

Shira: /abracé a Diego/ ¿esto era lo que escondías?

Diego: si Shira, la cena me costó un poco

Shira: jajaja, como digas

Diego: no es fácil atrapar uno de esos /señalé al gran pez/ bien disfrútalo

Shira: ya comí

Diego: bueno, de acuerdo, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Shira: hablar de nuestros sentimientos

Diego: ¿qué?

Shira: ya Manny me lo dijo

Diego: (no debí confiar en él)

Shira: ¿ocurre algo?

Diego: no es nada, es solo que

Shira: ya dilo, te la pasas conmigo, duermes conmigo, cazas conmigo…

Diego: ok, es que… bueno… desde… que… te vi… me…

Shira: /comenzaba a impacientarme/ ok, al grano /besé profundamente a Diego/

Diego: /sentía como nuestros se rosaban, era algo hermoso, por fin era mía/ te amo Shira

Shira: ¿sabes?… creo que tú también me gustas

Diego: somos el uno para el otro

Shira: así parece

Diego: /abracé a Shira/ ¿cómo te sientes gatita?

Shira: me encanta cuando me llamas así

Diego: /tenía el presentimiento de que nos observaban/ creo que alguien nos está mirando

Manny: /estaba mirándolos desde unos 10 metros, me subí al barco/ bien hecho gatito, ahora ya tienes la cura para tu enfermedad llamada… amor

Shira: jajaja, si, seremos muy felices

"con el peso de Manny, el barco se mueve un poco y entra totalmente al agua, empezando a alejarse"

Shira: hay no, el barco está en el agua

Diego: /fui hacia el timón y lo puse en dirección de vuelta/ menos mal

Manny: solo faltaba otra aventura

Diego: fue suficiente aventura por un tiempo, espero que no hallan más temblores

Shira: ¿qué los causó?

Manny: ni siquiera piensen mirarme

Shira: no te preocupes, por eso tripa te quería con notros, sabe muy bien que el peso es por músculo

Manny: que bueno, creí que me iba a usar de tapete en la cubierta

Shira: yo, le sugerí eso /decía apenada/

Manny: ¿qué?

Shira: eso quedó atrás y punto

Diego: Manny… ¿puedes?

Manny: claro, los dejaré a solas /me retiré/

Shira: tienes un gran amigo Diego

Diego: así es preciosa, ¿qué otra aventura crees que nos aguarde?

Shira: no lo sé, llega de sorpresa

Diego: así como el amor

Shira: me alegra a verte conocido

Diego: que bueno que me escuchaste

Shira: este el camino que escogí

Diego: ¿juntos por siempre?

Shira: /besé a Diego/ juntos para siempre /lo abracé/

Diego: te amo, se siente muy bien tenerte a mi lado

Shira: aún creo que eres algo blando

Diego: ¿qué?, te dije que soy un desarmado asesino

Sid: /subí al barco/ hola amigos, ¿qué tal su cita? /le puse un collar de conchas a Diego/ te ves genial /miré a Shira/ haré uno para ti

Shira: jajaja

Diego: /de nuevo me dio pena/ hay no

Sid: hay si /caminé por la cubierta y me desmayé al ver un gran pez destrozado/ el pez fantasma volvió por mí

Diego: ya se volvió a desmayar

Shira: jajaja, ¿te gusto el collar?

Diego: ¿qué? /miré el collar y me lo quité/ no otra vez

Shira: jajaja

Continuará… aquí lo que tanto esperaban, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me anima a continuar con esta historia, adiós a todos mis queridos lectores.


	5. capítulo 5 una noche inolvidable

Capítulo 5: una noche inolvidable

"Habían pasado unas horas, almorzaron y jugaron a ser piratas, Diego había atado a Sid y lo había dejado sobre la plancha"

Sid: /despertaba/ hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?, pero que sueños más extraños... /vi en la situación que me encontraba/ o no, Tripa volvió por mí

Shira: /estaba escondida en la cubierta observando/ Diego, ¿no cres que te pasaste?

Diego: no, además me debía una buena broma ya que me hacia quedar en ridículo frente a ti /decía sonrojandome/

Shira: ya, no te avergüenzes por eso, jajaja te veías tan chistoso

Diego: ja, ja, ahora solo falta que...

"Se escucha el sonido de algo caer al agua"

Diego: ¡Sid!

Shira: hay no /corrí a la orilla de la plancha/ hay que sacarlo de ahí ahora

Diego: /salté al agua y saqué a Sid a la playa/ ¿estás bien?

Sid: /toci un poco/ si, pero tube una extraña pesadilla, no volveré a comer esos frutos que me hacen daño

Diego: a... Si, te lo dije

Shira: /llegué junto a Diego/ ¿está bien Sid?

Sid: algo mareado pero bien /me marché a buscar comida/

Diego: que locura, debí escucharte... gatita

Shira: no me llames gatita

Diego: como digas preciosa... Gatita /le dediqué una sonrisa/

Shira: tienes una escama entre los dientes

Diego: ¿a?

Shira: justo aquí /señalé la boca de Diego y lo besé/

Diego: te amo, eres la gatita más hermosa que he visto

Shira: ¿te has enamorado antes?

Diego: no

Shira: /miré por unos segundos los ojos de Diego/ ¿seguro?

Diego: de acuerdo, hace unos años, me pareció linda una tigre dientes de sable, luego de eso tú

Shira: nunca te habías enamorado ¿verdad?

Diego: ok, nunca

Shira: tienes suerte de haberme escogido

Diego: o si, en verdad tienes un encanto

Manny: /estaba cerca mirándolos/

Shira: ya puedes venir Manny, se que te escondes detrás de esa gran roca

Manny: /salí de la roca que estaba detrás de Shira y caminé hasta ellos/ ¿cómo me descubriste?

Diego: guao, tienes más habilidades que yo, eso es algo más que me gusta de ti

Shira: luego te enseño

Manny: guao gatito, ahora una chica te va a enseñar, suerte con eso /me senté por ahí a ver/

Diego: ok, Shira, ¿cuándo empezamos?

Shira: justo ahora

"Unos minutos después Diego estaba en el agua nadando tan rápido como podía al rededor del barco, escapando dos peces enormes"

Diego: /nadaba muy cansado/ no aguanto más

Shira: ok /le lancé un extremo de un látigo/ sugétate de esto

Diego: /agarré el extremo del látigo/ lo tengo

"Shira sube a Diego"

Diego: esto es una locura, pero lo hago por ti /dije dedicándole una sonrisa/

Shira: jajaja, ere s muy lindo, pero blando

Diego: ok, seré más rudo

Shira: era broma, te quiero tal como eres

Diego: te amo Shira

Shira: bien, de nuevo al agua

Diego: /miré el agua y estaban los peces saludando/ fue suficiente

Pez 1: ¿tienes miedo?

Pez 2: jajaja

Shira: mañana los veo muchachos

"Ambos peces se van"

Diego: ¿son amigos tuyos?

Shira: cuando estaba con tripa conocí muchos peces, ellos son dos de 50

Diego: que locura, creí que me iban a comer

Shira: son buenos actores

Diego: la próxima vez... No sé...

Shira: pues están ellos o el megalodón

Diego: me quedo con los peces de ahora /decía imaginándome el gran depredador/

Shira: jajaja, el es un gran amigo de Tripa, ¿dónde estará?...

Diego: supongo que devorando todo a su paso

Shira: quizá…

Diego: desde que te vi, no paro de pensar… ¿qué es lo que me gusta de ti?

Shira: ¿mi actitud?

Diego: pues sí, eres dura, muy hermosa y…

Shira: ¿y ver a Manny con su familia te hace querer tener tu propia familia?

Diego: pues… sí

Shira: /abracé a Diego/ gracias, ahora tengo una misión en la vida

Diego: ¿Cuál?

Shira: seremos una gran familia

Diego: y ayudaremos nuestra especie, porque la verdad no veo más tigres dientes de sable en toda la manada, solo unos cuantos, que a veces me dan ganas de comerlos

Shira: ¿comerte a tus amigos?

Diego: los que viajan con nosotros

Shira: son muchos… momento, si quieres que tengamos hijos, antes debo conocerte mejor, te enseñaré a ser más ágil y todo eso

Diego: ser perseguido por grandes peces… las locuras que se hacen por amor

Shira: empieza por alcanzarme /me bajé del barco corriendo a toda velocidad/

Diego: /me quedé estupefacto al ver lo rápido que se alejaba/ guao, es muy rápida

"Diego no se percataba de que Manny estaba a su lado izquierdo"

Manny: guao, vas por buen camino gatito, ya hasta planean tener una familia

Diego: /me sobresalté/ ¡ah!, no te aparezcas así

Manny: solo alcanza a Shira… aunque no creo que sepas dónde está

Diego: la alcanzaré /inicié mi marcha/

=a unos 456 del barco=

Shira: /estaba en una gran roca mirando a ver si Diego me alcanzaba/ este entrenamiento tardará un tiempo

Diego: no lo creo /decía respirando pesadamente detrás de ella, por la subida a la roca/

Shira: guao, me alcanzaste, te felicito

Diego: /me desmayé/

Shira: hey, hey, ¿estás bien? /moví su cuerpo con mi pata, luego puse mi oreja sobre su pecho/ aún respira, levántate, ya me voy, no me alcanzarás… ¡Diego!

Diego: /desperté de un brinco/ creo que debo entrenar resistencia, pero primero descansaré un poco

Shira: valla gato perezoso que eres

Diego: /me paré erguido/ ya, estoy bien

Shira: bien, correré más despacio esta vez, pero no te aceleres tanto, si te cansas, paras, si ya estás descansado sigues

"así se la pasaron todo el día"

=cerca de casa=

=6:30 p.m.=

Diego: /me arrastraba por el frío suelo/ estoy muy cansado, no puedo dar un paso más /me detuve y me acosté boca arriba/

Shira: yo también me cansé un poco, pero vamos, no es para tanto, anda, nos espera una gran noche

Diego: /me levanté energético/ tienes razón

Shira: solo necesitas que te hable y te recuperas… interesante

Diego: /abracé a Shira/ es que tu voz es muy hermosa

Shira: hay… que tierno eres

"Ambos entran en la cueva, se echan bajo una entrada de luz en la cual pasa la luz de la luna llena"

Diego: /estaba echado al lado izquierdo de Shira/ guao, tus ojos son hermosos, más aún cuando reflejan la luz de la luna

Shira: guao, me haces sentir… no sé….

Diego: ¿muy bien?

Shira: si, nunca antes me habían dicho esas palabras tan románticas

Diego: eso es porque mi amor es puro y verdadero, no sé qué haría si tú no estuvieras a mi lado, seguiría soñando contigo todas las noches, muriendo por un dolor en mi corazón, pero como te tengo soy muy feliz

Shira: /besé apasionadamente a Diego/

Sid: /estaba mirando, una lágrima se me escapaba/ que parejita tan linda

Diego: Sid /me sonrojé/ ¿qué haces aquí?

Sid: pues aquí es donde dormimos

Diego: cierto, pero…

Sid: quizás quieran su espacio /me dirigí a mi cama/ que descansen

Shira: que descanses

Diego: bueno que duermas bien

Shira: te veo muy contento

Diego: es porque esta noche dormiré tranquilo sabiendo que una preciosa gatita estará a mi lado todas las noches que queden de mi vida

Shira: hay… que tierno eres, que descanses…

Diego: no

Shira: ¿qué?

Diego: /vi que los demás estaban ya dormidos/ quiero estar contigo unas horas bajo la luz de la luna llena

Shira: a… eso es muy romántico

"ambos tigres salen de la cueva y se dirigen a la playa, una vez ahí, se ponen frente a frente, contemplando la mirada del otro"

Diego: guao, tus hermosos ojos brillan en mi alma

Shira: /besé a Diego profundamente/ cada día que paso contigo, me siento… como en casa

Diego: /abracé a Shira/ estás en tu hogar

Shira: en este momento siento algo que no puedo explicar

Diego: ¿paz?

Shira: no… amor, amor profundo en mi

Diego: yo también siento lo mismo

"ambos animales ven la luna llena sobre el mar en el horizonte"

Diego: ¿crees que esta noche se hizo para nosotros?

Shira: pues sí, nunca había visto la luna así, tan…

Diego: brillante

Shira: /voltee a ver a diego/ ¿será el destino?

Diego: pues… el destino siempre está con nosotros, hemos sobrevivido a muchos problemas y todo eso

Shira: en fin, es una linda noche, perfecta para que una pareja contemple la vida junta

Diego: si, a tu lado mi vida es perfecta

Shira: ¿cómo estas antes de conocerme?

Diego: pues… solo la pasaba con mis amigos, alerta siempre, nadie con quien… compartir secretos

Shira: ¿ahora nos vamos a decir secretos?

Diego: te confieso que le tenía miedo al agua

Shira: jajaja, vamos gatito… eso no es nada, yo planeo atraerlos a una trampa

Diego: ¡¿qué?!

Continuará… quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, he estado algo ocupado en estos días, pero ya seguiré actualizando un poco más rápido, adiós a todos.


	6. Capítulo 6:la trampa

Hola mis queridos lectores, primero que todo les diré que Angelotti me dio una gran idea :D, está en este capítulo XD, espero les guste.

Capítulo 6: la trampa

Diego: /me quedé pensando unos segundos, pero de pronto…/

=7:00 P.M.=

Shira: /había atado a Diego a un tronco que se encontraba en la playa/

Diego: Shira, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Shira: te presentaré a unos amigos /decía maléficamente mientras empujaba el tronco al mar/

Diego: Shira, fue suficiente, por favor /el tiempo se detuvo para mí, solo pensaba/ (no puedo creerlo, me traiciona el amor de mi vida, no puedo dejar que termine con mi vida… pero… no puedo hacerle daño, está jugando conmigo, está jugando…) /el tiempo volvió a la normalidad/ ¡Shira!, por favor, para esta broma

Shira: ¿cuál broma?, no estoy jugando romeo

Diego: ¿qué?, ya me asustaste suficiente /me quedé con la boca abierta al ver a Tripa acercarse a Shira/ ¡Es Tripa!

Shira: hola Capitán, el plan funcionó

Tripa: jajaja, caíste gatito, ¿de verdad creíste que Shira te amaría?, jajaja, me das lástima, serás la cena de mis queridos amigos

Shira: los megalodones

Diego: espera, quiero decir mis últimas palabras, pero en privado

Tripa: o claro, pero luego…

Diego: si, seré la cena, te reirás mientras me devoran, adiós

Tripa: está bien /me alejé unos metros/

Shira: muy bien gatito, date prisa /decía seria/

Diego: Shira, no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo y…

Shira: lo planee desde que sospeché que me mirabas con ojitos de amor, le dije a Tripa e ideó este plan, ahora una vez estés fuera del camino, podremos aniquilar a tus amigos con facilidad

Diego: /me vino un terrible dolor al corazón, me sentía muerto/ has lo que quieras conmigo, ya no tengo razón para vivir

Shira: ¿enserio?, creí que eras un poco más listo, pero creo que eres más blando de lo que pensé

Diego: me rompiste el corazón /se me salieron unas lágrimas/ dijiste que me amabas

Tripa: /miraba desde lejos/ si, Shira lo hace sufrir, justa la primera al mando que necesito en la tripulación, se me ocurre una idea, quizás Diego por amor se una a nosotros y traicione a sus amigos, eso sería muy malvado

Shira: de verdad fue muy fácil engañarte, jajaja, fue todo un juego, solo oprimí unos botones y gané, todo salió como el creador del juego, o sea Tripa, quiso que fuera, pobrecito tigre, engañado por una cara bonita

Diego: es todo, ya acaba con este sufrimiento

Shira: /seguí empujando, ya estaba entrando al agua/ ahí vienen

"En el agua se miraban unas enormes aletas de tiburón, algo lejos"

Diego: bien quiero, que me arranquen el corazón primero y luego…

Tripa: /de un tirón halé el tronco 4 metros playa adentro/ de ningún modo, si te unes a nosotros y te vuelves traicionero y malvado, Shira te amará de verdad y vivirás

Shira: ¿qué? /decía acercándome/ tiene que ser una broma Capitán, él es muy débil

Tripa: pero tú lo harás fuerte

Shira: si, como ordene mi Capitán

Diego: no, jamás me uniré a ustedes /decía en voz baja/

Tripa: entonces adiós, Shira, lánzalo con los peces

Diego: /me liberé y cargué contra Tripa/ tú serás la cena

Tripa: /había recibido un golpe y estaba inconsciente/

Shira: /me lancé contra Diego quedando sobre él/ yo misma acabaré contigo

Diego: /me liberé sin lastimarla/ no quiero hacerte daño

Shira: jajaja, enserio das lástima /lancé mi garra contra Diego/

Diego: /esquivé el golpe/ por favor Shira, detente

Shira: /agarré a Diego del cuello con mis garras/ ¿qué vas a hacer gatito?

Diego: /besé a Shira/

Shira: /lancé a Diego al mar/ adiós Diego, fue un placer conocerte

Diego: te besé porque creí que había amor en ti, pero eres fría y mala /decía nadando rápidamente lejos de la profundidad del mar/

Shira: /Diego llega junto a mi arrastrándose/ ¿no te rindes?

Diego: te amo, por favor deja ya esta actitud y…

Shira: /presioné el cuello de Diego/ ¿tienes algo más que decir?

Diego: /abracé a Shira con fuerza y la besé por un largo rato profundamente/ te amo, sé que Tripa te ofreció algo para ser así, por favor mi amor, vuelve a ser la linda gatita que hace feliz mi vida

Shira: no sé por qué, pero no puedo matarte, por lástima /empecé a correr/

Diego: /la empecé a seguir/ no te dejaré ir, nunca

=En un callejón de rocas=

Shira: /subí ágilmente por las piedras/ ja

Diego: /subí como Shira y la abracé con la misma fuerza de antes/ no irás a ningún lado, sé que solo te querías divertir, ya es suficiente, volvamos a casa

Shira: /me liberé y empujé a Diego por el pequeño precipicio/ adiós gatito

Diego: /en la caída me acomodé terminando de pie/ si, lo logré /miré hacia arriba/ gracias a ti

Shira: /empecé a correr de nuevo/

Diego: /subí y la seguí/ espera, ¿por qué no puedes matarme?

Shira: ya te dije que por lástima

Diego: no lo creo /corrí aún más rápido, ya casi la alcanzaba/

Shira: rayos, no debí entrenarte

Diego: solo fueron unas 2 horas

Shira: /ágilmente di media vuelta intenté patearlo pero me agarró/ ya suéltame

Diego: no, no dejaré que mi mayor sueño se valla

Shira: /vi que Manny se acercaba/

Diego: ya es suficiente /abracé a Shira con la fuerza suficiente para que no se fuera/

Manny: ¿ocurre algo?

Shira: dile que me suelte

Manny: hey Diego, la dama quiere su espacio

Diego: quiere escapar

Manny: que se diviertan jugando /me marché/

Diego: eso fue raro, él no actúa así

Shira: /aproveché la distracción para darle un buen golpe/ toma

Diego: /quedé tendido en el frío suelo/ no voy a pelear contigo

Shira: /iba a correr otra vez pero de nuevo me detuvo/ ¿cuál es tu problema?

Diego: que mi pareja me engañó

Shira: oye, ya déjame ir /empezaba a molestarme/

Diego: /la solté, sin darme cuenta que estábamos cerca de un precipicio por el cual Shira al intentar huir cayó/ ¡Shira!

Shira: ¡aaaa!

Diego: /sin pensarlo corrí tras de Shira/ no te dejaré morir sola, moriré contigo

Shira: /me agarré de una rama y vi como Diego caía/ pues creo que morirás solo

Diego: ¡Shira!...

Shira: /una vez arriba me disponía marcharme…/ ¿Manny?

Manny: ¿acaso Diego cayó?

Shira: si, y tú irás con él /intenté empujarlo sin lograrlo/ rayos, olvidé que estoy algo cansada y pesas más de 4 toneladas

Manny: hey… ¿por qué haces esto?

Shira: Tripa de todas formas te iba a reclutar quieras o no

Manny: ¿qué?

=abajo=

Diego: /me había agarrado de una rama unos metros antes de llegar al suelo/ que suerte

"en frente de Diego cae una gran tronco, empezó a deslizarse, en él iba Manny peleando con Shira"

Diego: Shira, ya fue suficiente /salté al tronco/

Manny: /forcejeaba con Shira/ Diego ayúdame

Diego: /miraba la situación sin saber qué hacer/

Shira: sé que no lo harás, porque eres blando

Diego: /miraba a Manny y luego a Shira/ no sé

Manny: decide ya

Shira: /salté contra Manny logrando tumbarlo sobre el tronco, este se rompió por partes/ creo que no fue buena idea

Diego: /corrí hacia Shira y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas dejándola inmóvil/ no se me ocurrió nada más

Manny: debes acabar con ella, no podemos tenerla secuestrada por siempre

Shira: ¿secuestrarme?

Diego: Shira, ¿qué te hiso Tripa?

Shira: nada

Diego: creí que estabas bien con nosotros

Shira: me prometió que siempre sería la primera oficial

Diego: te está mintiendo, para que nos traiciones

Shira: no te creo

Manny: ¡precipicio!

"Todos saltan del tronco unos metros antes de caer"

Shira: /Diego quedó sobré mi/ ya quítate de encima

Diego: lo siento, perdón por caer sobre ti

Shira: /me senté a la orilla del precipicio mirando el horizonte mientras pensaba/ (¿qué hago?, Tripa quizás me mienta, si me quedo con mi nueva familia, quizás no confíen en mí con la excepción de Diego)

Diego: /me acerqué a Shira/mi gatita preciosa… Manny dice que debo alejarme de ti, lo siento, pero ya no te acepta en nuestra manada

Shira: ¿qué?

Diego: lo siento /empojé a Shira al precipicio/

Manny: sabía que podías hacerlo…

Diego: no creo que pensaras eso

Manny: ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Diego: porque ya me cansé de ser así de blando, ahora te deseo suerte con tu familia… porque yo emprenderé mi propio camino /sin mirar atrás empecé a caminar lejos de ahí, lejos de la manada, mi familia/

Manny: (sé que no había otra opción, tenía que decirle que no podía venir con nosotros) /empecé mi marcha de vuelta a casa/

=con Diego en un llano=

Diego: /caminaba mirando al suelo/ (¿qué hice para merecer esto?, además de matar una gran cantidad de gacelas en navidad con mi familia, aquellos momentos… Papá traía la cena y yo las desgarraba, esos momentos que pensaba que eran para siempre, pero no… Nada es para siempre) nunca creí que esto pasara, el amor de mi vida me hace caer en una trampa…

Continuará… Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan a seguir con la historia, fic o como le quieran llamar, adiós a todos, les deseo mucha suerte.


	7. capítulo 7: otra aventura

Capítulo 7: otra aventura

Diego: que suerte que todo eso puedo frenarlo ahora, antes de que pase lo peor

=Afuera de la mente de Diego=

=7:00 P.M.=

Shira: Diego, ¿me estás escuchando?, fue solo una…

Diego: /me abalancé sobre Shira/ no dejaré que me lleves a tu trampa

Shira: ¿qué, en qué pensabas desde hace unos minutos?

Diego: tú ya lo confesaste todo, acabas de decir que nos atraerías a una trampa

Shira: solo lo dije de broma, ¿cómo pensaste que sería?

Diego: /sin pensarlo até a Shira con unas lianas a un tronco/ ahí te quedarás

Shira: espera… ¿estás loco?

Diego: /intentaba seguir mi marcha pero no podía, di media vuelta y caminé hacia Shira/ ¿tienes unas últimas palabras qué decirme?

Shira: yo nunca te traicionaría

Diego: pero… solo fue una visión

Shira: ¿visión?

Diego: no lo sé, me imaginé cómo sería tu traición... /liberé a Shira/ creo que exagero

Shira: solo fue una confusión, te imaginas cosas equivocadas

Diego: no puedo confiar en ti, Manny tenía razón

Shira: ya, olvida lo que pensaste de mi traición y vamos a casa

Diego: tienes razón (seguiré observando cada movimiento) /pensaba mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa/

"ambos se detienen antes de entrar, miran la luna en el horizonte"

Shira: /iba a abrazar a Diego/

Diego: /la esquivé y me puse en posición de ataque/ no caeré en tu trampa traicionera pirata

"Diego no se percataba que Sid los observaba"

Sid: ¿están jugando a ser piratas?

Shira: no es solo que…

Diego: /sujetaba a Shira en el suelo/ Sid corre, nos tiende una trampa

Sid: pero es nuestra amiga

Diego: ¡escúchame!

Sid: creo que la carne te hace daño

Shira: /me liberé/ ya, te dije que solo fue una broma

Diego: /me quedé viendo los ojos de Shira/ (¿qué me pasa?, me estoy volviendo loco, ella es mi pareja, actué como un tonto) /simplemente pasé por un lado de Shira y me fui a dormir/

Shira: ¿qué crees que le pase?

Sid: no sé, a veces no lo entiendo /me dirigí al baño/

Shira: /entré a la cueva/ Manny, tenemos que hablar

Manny: /me desperté/ ahora no, mañana

Shira: Diego está loco, piensa que lo voy a traicionar

Manny: ¿por qué? /decía poniéndome de pies/

Shira: le dije de broma que planeaba traicionarlos

Manny: creo que se lo tomó muy enserio… ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

Shira: ¿enserio?... yo pensé que hablando contigo encontraría la solución

Manny: yo hablaré con él mañana /me dirigí a mi cama/

=Al día siguiente=

=a la salida de la cueva=

=7:00 a.m.=

Diego: /me desperté temprano para vigilar lo que hacía Shira/ esto tiene que ser una confusión, imaginé todo eso, no creo que sea verdad… ¿o sí?

Manny: hola Diego, ¿qué te pasa con Shira?

Diego: es solo que creo que trama algo malo

Manny: jajaja, solo juega contigo gatito

Diego: ¿recuerdas que lloré cuando vi tu hija nacer?

Manny: a, si… ¿quieres tu propia familia verdad?

Diego: si

Manny: olvida lo que pensaste mal de Shira y pídele perdón

Diego: así será, ¿dónde está ella?

"Shira sale de la nada y cae sobre Shira, en ese momento ambos se dan una sonrisa, pero escuchan un crujido y el suelo de hielo se rompe, todos caen, en la caída ven algo muy familiar"

Diego: no de nuevo

Manny: hay algo que no me gusta de este mundo y es…

"todos caen sobre en la cabeza de un dinosaurio y se deslizan hasta su cola, quedando luego frente a una gran cueva"

Diego: ¿no te gusta que no seas el más grande aquí?

Shira: /estaba asombrada mirando a mi alrededor, cuando de pronto Sid cae sobre mi/ au, fíjate donde vas a caer

Sid: /me levanté/ lo siento Diego, digo Shira

Shira: ¿cómo no miraste el hueco en el hielo?

Sid: caminaba mirando al cielo

Shira: ¿a quién se le ocurre eso?

Diego: /caminaba mirando hacia arriba buscando la grieta por la que caímos, y me estrellé contra un viejo amigo/ tu, no otra vez

"se encuentra con el mismo dinosaurio que enfrentaron la otra vez al llegar ahí"

Dinosaurio: /golpee el suelo con mi cola y di un rugido/

Diego: /me puse en posición de ataque/ bien, te lanzaré al vacío, tal como hicimos con el otro

"el dinosaurio sale espantado corriendo, pues atrás de Diego se levantaba la cabeza de mamá dino"

Diego: /escuché un fuerte suspiro detrás de mí/ o no…

Shira: /miré a Diego que se encontraba en problemas y me dirigí con él junto con Manny y Sid/ cuidado

Diego: /voltee a ver/ ¡o no!

Shira: creí que estaban extintos

Sid: es…

Manny: Mamá Dino

"Mamá Dino se acerca a ellos y los olfatea, luego estornuda al reconocer el aroma de Sid"

Shira: guao, ¿no va a comernos?

Diego: no, ya se va

"al alejarse se dan cuenta de que todo está temblando"

Diego: no puede ser… es…

Manny: es Rudy

Diego: se supone que estaba muerto

Sid: corran por sus vidas /salí corriendo hacia una cueva/

Shira: /seguí a Sid junto con los demás/ ¿ya pasaron por esto antes?

Manny: si, hace un tiempo

Diego: en este lugar fue donde nació morita…

"en ese momento llega Elli"

Elli: hola a todos, estaba tranquilamente caminando por ahí y me caí por un hueco, de nuevo aquí

Manny: ¿estás bien?

Elli: si, pero ese gran dinosaurio me asustó y… /escuché un gran suspiro detrás de mí/ ¿está detrás de mí?

Diego: si…

Rudy: /rugí/

"Todos se juntan y dan un grito"

Diego: no lo puedo creer, nunca pensé que terminaría así, quería vivir más tiempo, tener unos cuantos hijos y contarles historias a los hijos de mis hijos y…

Elli: no vamos a morir

Shira: ¿qué?

Rudy: /empecé a intentar alcanzarlos con mis boca/

Manny: esa cosa va a alcanzarnos, esta cueva no es más larga

Sid: soy muy joven… /fui agarrado por el dinosaurio/ para que me coman

Buck: /agarré al Rudy de las lianas y tiré de ellas/ Rudy malo, suéltalo

Rudy: /bajé al perezoso/

Buck: /bajé/ ¿estás bien?

Sid: si, gracias a ti, ¿cómo pudiste domesticarlo?

Buck: no fue sencillo… /empecé a contar la historia mientras fingía todo lo que ocurrió/ me tragó entero, tuve que vivir 2 días en su estómago, teniendo cuidado con sus jugos gástricos, luego fui vomitado, al parecer no le gusté mucho, luego con los restos de las lianas que usamos 2 días atrás, le amarré su boca, y luego pasaron unos…

Manny: si, si, ya fue suficiente

Buck: /pare mi dramatización/ está bien, veo que has conseguido una pareja amigo /decía mirando la tigre dientes de sable

Shira: ¿lo conocen?

Diego: si

Buck: /me acerque a la tigre y examiné sus colmillos/ deberías regalarle filo a tu noviecito

Shira: ¿qué?

Diego: /le mostré mis colmillos a Shira/ ¿le faltan filo?

Shira: no lo sé

Manny: y querías quedarte aquí, ¿no Diego?

Diego: que bueno que no me quedé aquí

Buck: ¿qué tiene de malo este lugar?

Manny: que estás solo

Buck: /empecé a hablar por teléfono/ hola, si, otra vez estoy con ellos, no, esta vez… espera, ¿es qué están buscando esta vez?

Manny: solo vamos a buscar la salida

Buck: a, sí, buscamos la salida, llámame luego, adiós

Shira: está…

Diego: loco

Shira: ¿he?

Manny: Diego quería terminar así

"al pasar unas horas, todos estaban cansados de caminar"

Manny: ¿qué tal si tomamos un descanso?

Buck: de acuerdo, ahora vuelvo, no se alejen de aquí

Diego: ¿a dónde vas?

Buck: debo ver a un viejo amigo

Diego: a… Rudy quedó atrás

Buck: no ese, es tripa

Shira: ¿qué?

Buck: Tripa de dinosaurio, ¿lo conoces?

Shira: no

Manny: acostúmbrate a él, a veces dice cosas sin sentido

Buck: bien, me voy, no tardo /me fui por los árboles/

Diego: ahora… ¡Shira!

Shira: /me dirigía a comer una fruta/ ¿qué?, estoy aquí y…

"El piso se levantó, era una planta"

Diego: nooo /corrí rápido y entré en la planta/

Shira: ¿qué hacemos?

"Los demás estaban un poco lejos"

Diego: tenemos 3 minutos para salir

Shira: ¿qué es esto?

Diego: creo que una planta, que nos va a comer

Shira: tengo miedo /abracé a Diego/

Diego: siento cositas

Shira: ¡Diego!

Diego: no esa clase de cositas, mira debajo de ti

Shira: son…

Diego: jugos gástricos, te sacaré de aquí

Shira: ¿estás seguro?

Diego: no

"Ambos se abrazan"

Shira: ¿por qué entraste?

Diego: no podía dejar que te comiera, debo…

Shira: ¿querías morir conmigo?

Diego: no moriré…

Shira: hey, lo que dijiste hace rato

Diego: Manny tiene familia, yo quiero tener la mía

Shira: ¿cómo sabías de esta planta?

Diego: ya me acordé como salir, necesito tus colmillos

Shira: ¿para qué?

Diego: /fui hasta la parte de abajo y abrí una tapa, vi los cables, luego subí/ Shira muerde ese cable azul

Shira: ¿por qué yo?

Diego: mis colmillos no tienen filo

Shira: ok

"La planta explotó, luego calló Diego y Shira sobre él"

Shira: lo siento

Diego: /abracé y besé a Shira/ te amo

Buck: /acababa de llegar/ que romántico /luego besé la sandía que traía/

Shira: /me quedé viéndolo extrañada/

Diego: solo ignóralo

Buck: quinta regla, no ignoren a Buck

Diego: creí que tu novia era una piña

Buck: shhh, no enfrente de Mari

Shira: ok, vamos Diego /decía volviendo con los demás, antes agarré la fruta y la comí/

Buck: ¡nooo!, esa fruta está envenenada

Diego: ¡¿qué?!

Buck: era broma, solo le darán ganas de vomitar y quizás fiebre

Shira: espero que eso no pase, tenía buen sabor

Buck: el sabor de la muerte /decía fríamente/

Diego: si, la fruta está maldita, ya lo dijiste

Shira: ¿no me pasará nada o sí?

Diego: estaré cerca de ti, dime si te sientes mal

Shira: ok /vomité/ lo siento, no me di cuenta

Buck: solo era vómito, no te dará fiebre, pero si fuera tu tigre, me iría a bañar antes de que te dé comezón en todo el cuerpo

Diego: /corrí a un pequeño río que estaba cerca y me lancé/

Shira: /seguí a Diego/ lo siento yo… siento algo

Diego: ¿qué?

Shira: hay algo raro en esta agua

Buck: las pirañas solo les harán cosquillas en unos segundos, luego sabrán que son carne y los devorarán vivos

Shira y Diego: ¡aaaa! /salí del agua/

Buck: /olfatee a Diego/ no hueles nada mal, creo que la fruta es de buen olor, vomitar sobre tu pareja es algo muy inusual, que forma de empezar una familia, ¿no lo creen?

"Diego y Shira se quedaron mirándose"

Buck: solo decía, buen trabajo tigre

Diego: bueno, no hubiera salido sin Shira

Buck: no se acerquen a esas frutas, están…

Diego: si, ya sé

Buck: las buenas están en la punta de los árboles /señalé una fruta en un árbol muy alto/

Shira: /subí por él/

Buck: hey tigre, ¿estás seguro de que la amas?

Diego: hey, ni pienses en casarte con ella

Buck: wow, tranquilo solo decía /decía alejándome/

"A Diego le caen unas frutas"

Diego: au /decía sobándome la cabeza/

Shira: lo siento, cómelas, perdón por…

Diego: no importa, no fue tu culpa

Shira: /olfatee a Diego/

Diego: ¿qué estás haciendo?

Shira: hueles delicioso

Diego: me estás asustando

Shira: jajaja, no voy a comerte

Diego: a, gracias /me dispuse a comer las frutas/ son… ¡asquerosas!...

Shira: ¿qué?

Diego: digo… /tome otra/ solo era esa /decía aguantando el mal sabor/

Shira: gracias

Diego: /la tragué/ gracias a ti

Shira: /me dirigí hacia donde estaban los demás/ te espero

Diego: ok /esperé a que se fuera y luego vomité/ eso sabe mal /tiré las frutas al río, al pasar unos segundos vi una gran cantidad de pirañas devorando las frutas/ no las comería si fuera ustedes

"Vuelve entonces con los demás"

Manny: ¿qué pasó?

Buck: tu amigo tigre hizo que me divorciara con Mari

Elli: ¿la piña?

Buck: no

Shira: una sandía, después vomite sobre Diego

Manny: ¿por qué?

Buck: se comió la fruta de la perdición

Sid: suena escalofriante

Buck: solo te da ganas de vomitar o fiebre

Manny: jajaja, Diego vomitado por su novia jajaja

Elli: /miré seria a Manny/

Manny: /paré de reír/ voy a hablar con él

Diego: no es necesario, ya estoy bien

Shira: /me acerqué a Diego/ un momento, hueles mal

Sid: /olfatee a Diego/ que bello aroma

Shira: /iba a vomitar/

Diego: no de nuevo

Shira: ya pasó /me alejé de él/

Buck: esa fruta sabe asquerosa, pero te acostumbras al sabor y al olor

Diego: ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Buck: estaba hablando con Mari, por tu culpa

Diego: ok

Buck: bien, segamos avanzando

=continuará=

Lamento la tardanza de este capítulo, estaba ocupado flojeando XD, procuraré actualizar más rápido, hasta el próximo capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews.


	8. capítulo 8: un duro camino

Gracias por sus reviews, echaron la flojera de mi mente, ahora seguiré actualizando un poco más rápido, aquí los dejo con lo que esperan tanto :D.

Capítulo 8: un duro camino

Manny: ¿volveremos a pasar por lo de antes?

Buck: la verdad casi, hay cerca una amiga que nos puede ayudar

Diego: apuesto a que es un huevo de dinosaurio

"Todos excepto Buck se rieron"

Buck: de hecho es algo cercano

Manny: ¿otro diente de Rudy?

Buck: no, es... un dinosaurio volador

Manny: genial, ahora que tu amiga llame a sus amigos para que pueden llevar a la superficie un mamut

Buck: creo que los dos se quedaran aquí /decía mirando a Manny y Elli/

Manny: tiene que haber una forma de subir

Buck: podrían pasar por el sendero de la desesperación eterna

Shira: ¿el qué?

Manny: deja de inventar nombres raros a los caminos

Buck: ¿qué?, solo quería ponerle un toque emotivo al camino a la montaña, ¿cómo lo llamarías?

Diego: el trayecto a la montaña

Shira: o el viejo camino arriba

Elli: solo vamos

Buck: la mamut tiene razón, mejor no perdemos el tiempo, podría llegar eso…

"hubo unos segundos de silencio"

Manny: ¿qué es eso?

Buck: lo llamo el comemamiferos

Diego: ¿es tu amigo?

Buck: solía serlo hasta que llegó Rudy

Shira: y… ¿cómo es eso?

Buck: es solo el monstruo que habita en la lava ardiente del volcán

Diego: no inventes

Buck: lo digo enserio

Diego: te creo

Manny: puede ser real

Shira: ya sabes lo que dicen Buck, hay que ver para creer

Buck: cierto… los llevaré con él…

Manny: no tenemos tiempo para eso, hay que volver con Morita

Elli: Manny tiene razón, podría asustarse, más que ver a Diego comiéndose a su amigo /miré a Diego de manera acusadora/

Diego: te digo que no me lo iba a comer, te lo juro, no sabía que era un amigo de Morita

Elli: ok, te creo

Shira: /disminuí un poco el paso/

Diego: /esperé un poco a Shira/ ¿por qué vas más despacio?

Shira: ¿es enserio lo que dices?

Diego: solo fue un accidente, además no me lo comí

Shira: ¿qué era exactamente?

Diego: era algo así como un antílope, estaba por ahí, creo que recién se había conocido con Morita y pues no lo sabía

Shira: ¿te lo ibas a comer?

Diego: bueno, yo, a…

Shira: vamos dímelo, no le diré a los demás

Diego: si, no sabía que Morita estaba cerca, solo me lancé contra él y llegó Morita y nos miró, se asustó mucho, salió corriendo, mientras yo miraba por donde se fue, ese antílope escapó

Shira: bueno, no fue tu culpa, tenías hambre y él era tu presa

Diego: quiero contarte un secreto más

Shira: dime

Diego: he pensado en volverme vegetariano

Shira: ¡¿Qué?!

Manny: ¿de qué hablan?

Diego: es algo… de pareja

Manny: está bien

Shira: lo siento

Diego: es que con todos los otros… si me miran me temerían, pero si me vuelvo vegetariano entonces no tendré ningún problema /le dediqué una sonrisa a Shira/

Shira: ¿entonces quieres que también sea vegetariana?

Diego: /agarré una hoja y la comí/ sabe mal, pero te acostumbrarás, ¿la comerás?

Shira: ¡¿estás loco no lo haré?!

Manny: Diego, deja de acosar a Shira

Diego: ¿qué?, no la estoy acosando

Shira: (jajaja, tengo una idea)

Elli: jajaja

Manny: ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Sid: /me acerqué a Diego/ hey, cuando tengas tu hijo… ¿podré ayudarte a cuidarlo?

Diego: ¿estás loco?, ni siquiera lo pienses

Sid: está bien /me acerque a Shira/ este tigre se volverá vegetariano, yo le di la idea

Shira: jajaja, ¿enserio?

Diego: ¡Sid!

Sid: ok, me voy /me adelanté con Manny y Elli/

Manny: hey Buck, ¿cuánto falta?

Buck: /miré a lo lejos, muy lejos la punta de la montaña/ llegaremos en dos días

Manny: ¿qué?

Buck: pues está algo lejos, luego de subir caminamos en dirección de vuelta pero en la superficie fría y helada, extraño la nieve, solía hacer amigos de nieve, te enseñaré cuando subamos

Manny: hey Diego, ¿por qué un poco atrás?, ¿hablan de cosas privadas?

Diego: no, solo… (No puedo decirle que voy a volverme vegetariano, aún…)

Shira: dile que me deje en paz

Diego y Manny: ¿qué?

Buck: /fui con Diego/ así que quieres ir rápido

Diego: hey, yo nunca dije eso

Buck: no te preocupes, solo sedúcela y la tendrás

Diego: ya es mi pareja

Buck: si, ahora solo espera el momento, que ella no se entere

Shira: estoy escuchando

Buck: mejor te hablo luego, tengo una llamada /agarré el teléfono, empecé a hablar y me adelanté/

Manny: /mientras iba caminando observé a Buck hablando con la piedra de nuevo/ no de nuevo

Buck: si, te amo, pero tengo que ir a la superficie, nos veremos allá, llegaré en 2 días

=mientras atrás=

Diego: ¿qué quieres?

Shira: solo me divertía un poco, no es en serio

Diego: cómela /le decía ofreciéndole la hoja que llevaba en la boca/

Shira: ¡no que asco!

Manny: ¡Diego, ya fue suficiente!

Shira: jajaja

Manny: Elli, iré a ver que trama Diego

Elli: ve y dale un empujoncito

Manny: /fui con ellos/ Shira, ¿me permites un momento?

Diego: hay no…

Shira: claro /me adelante/

Manny: ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Diego: (no le puedo decir que quiero que Shira sea vegetariana) no malpienses, no te lo puedo decir

Manny: pero ella misma lo dijo

Diego: era en juego que lo dijo

=mientras más adelante=

Elli: ¿qué pretende hacer Diego?

Shira: era broma, te diré algo

=Mente de Shira=

Diego: es un secreto

=fuera de la mente de Shira=

Shira: ¡Diego sal de mi mente!

Diego: ¿qué?

Shira: ¿lo dije en voz alta verdad?

Elli: si, jajaja, estás loca por él, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

Shira: lo olvidé /mentí/

Sid: bien hecho Shira

Shira: jajaja, no puedo creer que te escuchara Sid

Sid: no enfrente de Elli

Elli: ¿qué esconden ustedes tres?

=atrás=

Manny: ya, dímelo

Diego: no, es algo personal

Manny: bueno, ya lo sé, quieres tener una familia con Shira

Diego: pero es que si las como yo… ¿qué?

Manny: ¿qué?

Diego: olvídalo

Manny: dime amigo, o nuestra amistad estará como antes

Diego: es cierto, yo voy a… con Shira… volvernos vegetarianos

Manny: sabía que iban a… espera, ¿qué?

Diego: ¿qué pensabas?

Manny: olvídalo…

Diego: o no, me lo dirás ahora

Manny: bueno yo creí que tú y Shira pues iban a estar muy juntitos y…

Diego: si, ya suficiente

Manny: ok /me adelanté/

Shira: ¿de qué hablaron?

Manny: cosas de machos

Elli: así son los machos Shira

Shira: /volví con Diego/ ¿de qué hablaron?

Diego: bueno yo… le dije que… íbamos a…

Shira: ¡se supone que vamos a esperar un poco!

Manny: ¿ahora qué? /les pregunté y fui con ellos/

Diego: no de nuevo

Shira: bien vamos a tener una familia

Manny: genial, la convenciste gatito, te felicito, pronto serás un padre, siempre y cuando tu hijo o hija no se coma a alguien de la manada

Shira: lo volveremos vegetariano

Manny: jajaja, dientes de sable vegetarianos, jajaja buena broma, no… ¿es enserio?

Diego: si, pero Shira no quiere comer hojas

Shira: dile que me deje de acosar con las hojas que encuentra en el camino

Manny: a… era eso… creí que querían comernos

Shira: jajaja, Manny nos calmaría el hambre de unos meses

Manny: o vamos

Shira: era broma

Manny: en fin, los dejo /me adelanté/

Diego y Shira: jajaja, lo engañamos

Manny: hey, los escuché

Diego: ahora sí /me lancé sobre Shira, agarré una hoja cerca/

Shira: ¡Manny!

Manny: hey, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?

Diego: /me separé/ pronto las comerás /decía con un tono malvado/

Shira: me asustaste, creí que me ibas a matar

Diego: ¿qué?, nunca haría eso, solo en pensamientos o visiones

Shira: ¡¿piensas matarme?!

Manny: /me acerqué a Diego/ hey Diego, ¿qué te pasa?

Diego y Shira: jajaja

Manny: o… ya veo, solo juegan conmigo

Diego: si, es que nos aburríamos

Shira: ¿hace cuanto son amigos?

Diego: hace un tiempo

Manny: si, no fueron buenos días pero bueno

Diego: teníamos que devolver un cachorro humano

Shira: guao, han pasado mil aventuras

Diego: ahora serán más divertidas

Manny: los dejaré solos

Shira: ¿ahora qué se te ocurre?

Diego: nada, solo sigamos caminando

Shira: ok

Continuará… ¿qué sigue?, véanlo en el próximo capítulo, saludos a todos, adiós y que estén bien.

PD: Se me ocurren estas ideas para los fics dormido, luego de leer unos cuantos por ahí.


	9. Capítulo 9: un duro camino parte 2

Capítulo 9: un duro camino parte 2

"Habían pasado unas horas"

Shira: me está dando hambre

Diego: ¿por qué no comiste frutas?

Shira: me sentía mal, ahora vuelvo /fui a buscar más frutas/

Diego: /la seguí/

=adelante=

Manny: /miré hacia atrás/ hey, esperan hagamos una pausa para comer algo, ¿a dónde se fueron?

Elli: quizás están buscando comida

Buck: o son la comida

=Con Diego y Shira=

Shira: /estaba haciendo caer frutas de un árbol/ (estas deben ser suficientes)

Diego: /estaba debajo de un montón de frutas que me llovieron/

Shira: creo que algo se mueve entre las frutas

Diego: soy yo, Diego, amor… ¿cuántas frutas tiraste?

Shira: no lo puedo creer, ¿eres Diego? O… ¿solo mi imaginación?

Diego: /salí del montón de frutas/ soy yo, gatita, guao /miré el montón de frutas/

Shira: llama a los demás

"Todos llegaron a los pocos segundos y empezaron a comer"

Manny: no está tan mal

Buck: a los vegetarianos les gusta, no mucho a los tigres

Diego: esto no sabe nada bien, por eso las otras se las di a los peces

Shira: /me quedé viéndolo/ ¿no las comiste?

Diego: digo… me gustaron, solo hablaba de otras frutas, en la superficie

Shira: ¿enserio?

Diego: lo siento, mentí, yo las arrojé al agua, solo para que no te sintieras mal

Shira: qué lindo de tu parte, pero no vuelvas a mentirme

Diego: está bien, gracias

Buck: tienes suerte tigre, yo sigo solo, esperando a que algún día encuentre una pareja

Diego: una igual a ti

Buck: solo faltan unos kilómetros

Elli: espero que Morita se encuentre bien

=En la cueva=

Morita: ¿dónde están?, se supone que los encontraría aquí, iré a jugar un rato, espero que estén bien

=abajo=

Sid: /iba caminando muy lleno/ no debí comer tantas frutas

Manny: enserio Sid, te dije no más, pero seguiste en ese árbol

Sid: debo escucharte más amigo

Elli: jajaja

Buck: ¡alto! /agarré un palo y toque el piso/ hay arenas movedizas, tendremos que rodearlas

Diego: este lugar es muy grande

Shira: lleno de peligros

Sid: y que lo diga mamá dino

Shira: ¿cierto que tus hijos son dinosaurios?

Sid: si, esas pequeñas criaturas, los crie cuando era huevos, luego se alejaron de mí y se fueron con su madre

Diego: Sid, fuiste un buen padre, te felicito

Sid: no es para tanto… ¿entonces si puedo cuidar a tu hijo?

Diego: aún no sé si Shira quiera tener hijos

Shira: /me sonrojé/

Sid: bien los dejo /me adelanté con los demás/

Diego: ¿te gustan los niños?

Shira: pues… no sé si esté lista

Diego: no te preocupes, si no quieres, no te obligaré

Shira: gracias, lo pensaré

"Pasaron los minutos y horas, se llegó la noche"

Buck: es hora de dormir, iremos en medio de esas grandes rocas

Manny: parece seguro

Buck: no te preocupes por los dinosaurios, los escucharemos llegar cuando vengan a comernos

Elli: ¿qué?

Buck: era broma, solo descansen /me fui por la entrada del pequeño callejón a hacer guardia/

Manny: /me dirigí al fondo con Elli/ que descanses amor

Elli: no te preocupes por nuestra hija, estará bien, duerme bien mi amor

"Luego se dan un beso"

Sid: /subí a un árbol en la entrada para dormir/

Buck: /agarré el teléfono y empecé a hablar/ si, hola, estoy haciendo la primera guardia, no voy a esperarte aquí, tenemos que ir a la superficie con ellos, aja, ¿si quieres?

=Con Diego y Shira=

Diego: /me estaba quedando dormido/

Shira: Diego /decía moviéndolo un poco/ ¿quieres hacerlo ya?

Diego: no molestes, quiero dormir /decía empezando a entrar en un sueño profundo/

Shira: Diego, como quieras /me acosté junto a él/

Diego: /abracé a Shira y juntos se quedan dormidos/

=En la entrada=

Buck: se me acabarán los minutos, nos vemos mañana, un momento, esa entrada secreta, si la tomaré, iremos ahí y así llegaremos más rápido, gracias por el dato, te amo, adiós /colgué/

=Al día siguiente 7:00 a.m.=

"Diego y Shira despiertan"

Diego: Buenos días gatita

Shira: no me llames gatita /decía sonriendo, luego de di un beso/

Diego: ¿cómo dormiste preciosa?

Shira: muy bien, cálidamente gracias a ti

Manny: hola gatitos, espero que hayan descansado, porque hoy vamos a llegar a casa, Buck encontró un camino más rápido

Buck: me lo dijo un pajarito

Elli: jajaja, mejor seguimos avanzando

Diego: tienes razón

Shira: ya quiero llegar a casa

"Salieron de ese pequeño callejón, siguieron su camino, hasta que llegaron a la superficie"

Shira: /salí de primero corriendo y me empecé a revolcar en la nieve/ extrañaba la nieve

Diego: /Me quedé viendo a Shira/

Shira: ¿qué?... dejé mi manada, cuando estaba con Tripa no me podía divertir

Diego: /le tiré una bola de nieve que le impactó en su pecho/

Shira: ¿así que te quieres pasar de listo?

Diego: /recibí el impacto de la bola de nieve en mi cara/ tienes buena puntería, a ver si detienes esto /le lancé varias bolas de nieve/

Manny: /los miraba como jugaban, luego sentí una bola de nieve estrellarse en una de mis patas/

Buck: hey grandote, ¿cuántas puedes esquivar? Jajaja

"Manny usó su trompa para disparar las bolas de nieve, le lanzó 6"

Buck: /estaba en el frío suelo/ guao, no me esperaba esa /otras dos bolas me golpearon/

Elli: jajaja /miré a Manny y le lancé unas cuantas/

Manny: /me estaba riendo de Buck y me tragué una bola que me lanzó Elli/ te haré tragar unas cuantas /decía jugando/

"Duraron un buen rato jugando, hasta que se cansaron"

Buck: /me acosté en la nieve/ hace años que no me divertía tanto

"A unos metros de él estaba Shira sobre Diego"

Shira: te gané

Diego: yo gané

Shira: /lo besé/

Diego: ok tu ganas

Shira: fue un empate tigre

Diego: nunca me ganaría una gatita

Shira: ¿a no? /golpee el tronco del árbol que había a un lado, me quité y calló un montón de nieve sobre Diego

Diego: /saqué mi pata/ ok, tú ganas

Manny: jajaja, Diego, te ha ganado una gatita

Diego: corrección, me ha ganado una hermosa gatita

Shira: tú lo has dicho Diego, soy tu gatita

Diego: /me sacudí tirando toda la nieve lejos/ listo

Shira: /abracé fuertemente a Diego/ has hecho muy feliz mi vida

Diego: /correspondí su abrazo/ te amo

Elli: míralos Manny, serán muy felices

Manny: ya lo creo, sigamos, hey par de enamorados, tenemos que continuar

Diego: /deje de abrazarla/ guao, has cambiado

Shira: era algo horrible vivir con esos piratas, nunca me sentí feliz hasta ahora

Diego: /besé a Shira/ no te preocupes, nunca te dejaría, vamos a casa, nuestra casa

Shira: ok, /me dispuse a caminar junto a él/

"llegaron a un precipicio"

Buck: rayos, nos desviamos porque queríamos parar para ir al baño

Elli: tenía que ir

Buck: era broma, mamíferos, llego la hora de que se sientan como aves /me lancé al vacío/

Manny: ¡Buck!... ¡Siempre fuiste un loco!

Elli: ¿por qué saltaría?

Diego: /sin decir nada, tome impulso y salté/

Shira: ¡Diego!, pero que tigre más loco /salté con él/

Manny: ¡esperen!...

Elli: quizás hay agua abajo

Manny: no quiero arriesgarme a saberlo

Elli: ¿y nuestros amigos?

Manny: /pensaba y pensaba/

Sid: si hay agua entonces… /me tire/

Elli: ¿qué hacemos?

Manny: no sé, Sid siempre fue un loco, pero los demás… sé que Sid y yo al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero es mi amigo, son nuestros amigos… tienes razón /salté/

"Ambos mamuts saltan"

Manny: /con cada metro de caída, mi velocidad aceleraba, solo veía niebla, hasta que sentí como me sumergía en el agua fría, sentí que casi me congelé, luego salí a la superficie, ubiqué la orilla y fui hasta ella, luego al otro lado de ese lago, vi a los demás, que va, me tocó volver al agua y nadar hasta donde estaban/

Diego: no estuvo mal, Manny, tardaste un poco

Manny: /estaba impresionado, luego me puse muy emocionado/ ¡eso fue increíble!

Elli: jajaja

Shira: Diego, eres todo un loco

Diego: Shira, te ves tan linda cuando tu pelo se moja

Shira: gracias /besé a Diego/

Buck: qué bueno que disfrutan de la adrenalina mamíferos, ahora sigamos /dije indicándoles el camino/

Continuará… me he tardado un poco, por falta de ideas XD, pero en fin, el próximo quizás lo haga más largo, espero no tardarme.


End file.
